The present invention is directed to ion generators and, more specifically, to a method and air baffle for creating air flow patterns proximate to the tips of ionizing pins which facilitates the transfer of ions from the tips of the ionizing pins into the airflow.
In many manufacturing and processing environments, it is desirable to prevent the accumulation of charge within a workspace. To prevent the accumulation of charge both positive and negative ions are guided into the workspace to neutralize any charge which may be building up. One example of an industry in which the accumulation of charge in production areas must be avoided is the disk drive industry where it is critical to maintain high manufacturing yields.
One important factor in ion generation is how rapidly ions can be transferred from the tip of an ionizing pin into an air stream. Referring to FIG. 1, an emitter assembly 10xe2x80x2 commonly used in ion air blowers is shown. The emitter assembly 10xe2x80x2 is mounted so that air is propelled through an air guide 30xe2x80x2 which is formed by an annular ring 22xe2x80x2. Ionizing pins 32xe2x80x2 extend generally radially inwardly from the annular ring 32xe2x80x2 so that their tips are positioned in the air flow to allow ions to be blown off or drawn off of the ionizing pins 32xe2x80x2 and out of the ion air blower (not shown) which houses the emitter assembly 10xe2x80x2. It is common to use a fan (not shown) to drive or draw air through the air guide 30xe2x80x2. One drawback of the emitter assembly 10xe2x80x2 is that the air that is driven or drawn over the tips of the ionizing pins 32xe2x80x2 tends to have a relatively laminar flow characteristic that is less efficient at stripping ions from the tips of the ionizing pins 32xe2x80x2.
What is needed, but so far not provided by the conventional art, are a method and an air baffle for improving the air flow over ionizing pins to increase the rate at which ions are stripped from the tips of ionizing pins.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of facilitating the transfer of ions from at least one ionizing pin disposed in an ion air blower into an air stream while the ion air blower is activated. The ion air blower has an air intake and an air exhaust. The air stream enters the ion air blower through the air intake, passes over at least a tip of the at least one ionizing pin, and is ejected from the ion air blower via the air exhaust while the ion air blower is activated. The method includes attaching a baffle to the ion air blower; and positioning the baffle upstream from and proximate to the at least one ionizing pin to interrupt the air stream causing turbulent flow in the air stream proximate to the tip of the at least one ionizing pin. The turbulent flow of the air stream over the tip of the at least one ionizing pin facilitates the removal of ions from the at least one ionizing pin. This configuration also benefits the intermixing of the ions in the air stream resulting in a homogenous cloud of positive and negative ions.
The present invention is alternatively directed to an ion air blower including a housing capable of guiding an air stream passing therethrough. An emitter assembly is disposed in the housing. A plurality of ionizing pins extend from the emitter assembly such that the air stream passes over the plurality of ionizing pins. A baffle is disposed on the housing proximate to and upstream from the plurality of ionizing pins and is capable of interrupting the air stream. The baffle creates turbulent flow in the air stream proximate to a tip of each of the plurality of ionizing pins.